Videos Policiais
by Maioki
Summary: [OneShot] Dragon Ball, Hellsing, Naruto e da série: Vídeos PoliciasSinopse: Paródia da série de Tv Vídeos Policias retrata a prisão e investigação policial de personagens famosos de animes.


Disclaimer: Nenhum desses animes me pertence e talz

Essa fic é a primeira tentativa de Humor minha...espero q gostem "

(Apresenta mtas carinhas de msn)

**------**

**Vídeos Policiais**

Narrador: Agora, inédito, mais um episódio de "Vídeos Policiais". Cenas chocantes sobre o mundo dos policiais esses adoráveis e afáveis protetores da lei . que sempre estão dispostos a correr o risco para salvar nossas peles do mundo criminoso do mal ¬ Suspiros apaixonados do Narrador

São mal-feitores ò.ó são pessoas que estupram, que não pagam o que deviam, pessoas do mal e que não respeitam os policiais T.T (O pior de tudo u.u).

Comecemos hoje com esse incrível vídeo. (ADVERTÊNCIA: Contém cenas chocantes sobre a vida dos policiais S2):

Sirenes tocando e policiais perseguindo alguém

Narrador: Esse incrível mal-feitor ò.ó resolveu dar uma de espertinho e correr a mais de 250Km/h nas ruas ò.ó agora os carros da policia, os lindos carros da lei . ,estão seguindo ele, só que essa perseguição está difícil porque o mal-feitor está correndo a pé ô.o.

Policia grita no alto-falante: Parado mal-Feitor! Ò.ó

Policia bate o carro no poste e outras 20 viaturas aparecem junto com 2 helicópteros

Narrador: Está uma situação realmente difícil! Ele não quer ceder às garras da lei! Repare que seu tênis já está até gasto e algumas gotas de suor escorrem seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ele não desiste!

Perseguido percebe que está sendo seguido pela policia e pára após subir até o alto de um prédio

Narrador: E do nada ele para O.O reparem sua cara de sonso! Tudo para prejudicar a vida dos policiais! T.T

Perseguido interpela: Em que posso ajudá-los? ô.o

Policia: Você está preso! Não resista à prisão! Ò.ó

Perseguido: Ok o.o

Policia: Ahhh vejo que está será uma noite difícil! Senhor não resista à prisão! Deixe-nos prendê-lo será melhor para todos! Nos diga seu nome pelo menos O.O

Perseguido: OK O.O...meu nome é Goku O.O

Policia: Senhor Goku, agora o senhor venha até aqui que nós o prenderemos em nome da lei ò.ó

Goku: Tá bom u.u

Ameaça pular do prédio

Narrador: E se não fosse o bastante ele ainda ameaça cometer suicídio só para não ceder aos policiais, dificultando a vida dos policiais e resistindo assim à prisão!

Policia: CALMA SENHOR não precisa tomar uma atitude tão precipitada O.O! Ouça nossa equipe de psicólogos de apoio

Psicólogos de apoio: O senhor tem algum trauma de infância? Ô.o

Goku: Eu nasci com rabo /

Psicólogos: Mas isso é normal! Seja uma pessoa Feliz ;D Você já parou para pensar que existem pessoas que sofrem mais que você? i.i

Policiais sobem na surdina até o alto do prédio. Logo uma unidade inteira aparece mirando a arma

Policiais: Senhor Você está preso! Deite-se no chão agora ò.ó

Goku deita

Narrador: E os policias partem para cima para prenderem o sujeito que tanto resistiu à prisão! ò.Ó e fazendo apenas o necessário efetuam a prisão!

Policias começam a chutar e bater com cacetete em Goku

Narrador: Mais um criminoso que irá pensar duas vezes antes de sair correndo por aí desrespeitando a lei e os policiais!

(Aviso de comercial: 100 das pessoas que resistem à prisão resistem à prisão!)

A seguir! Incríveis vídeos captando momentos de pessoas que não querem mais pagar imposto de renda!

Comerciais

Agora voltamos com nossa programação

Narrador: Imposto de renda, todo cidadão que se recusa a pagar é um fora da lei Ò.ó...e quem paga por isso? Você, eu e os policiais Ò.Ó

Essas incríveis cenas mostram a fora-da-lei Celas Victória, ela já foi uma pessoa de bem (Ela era policial T.T) e agora se declarou morta! Mas esses vídeos mostram que uma pessoa morta não pode...não pode...matar os outros ô.o...

Cena: Victória matando Ghouls

E tudo isso para fugir do imposto de renda! Mas essas cenas mostram que não é possível fugir da lei ò.ó!

E mais! Junto de Celas foram captadas essas incríveis cenas de Alucard! Esse homem vem fugindo do seu imposto de renda a mais de 100 anos! Aqui uma cena aonde ele tenta disfarçar-se de morto para a polícia!

Alucard todo esfaqueado após lutar contra padre Alexander

Mas novamente aqui ele aparece todo vivo e...e...bebendo sangue ô.o...

Porém, não se deixe enganar, esses dois prejudicam tanto você quanto eu ò.ó

(Aviso de comercial: Pessoas que fogem do imposto de renda são criminosos e quem sai prejudicado é tanto você quanto eu ò.ó)

A seguir no último bloco do episódio de hoje de "Vídeos Policiais" pessoas que usam armas ao ar livre acham que são donas do mundo! Mas nada disso é suficiente para deter os policiais! Ò.ó

Comerciais

Agora voltamos com nossa programação

Segundo informes anônimos este menino loiro praticava tiro ao alvo não legalmente com objetos que policiais não usam ò.ó (Ele não sabe o nome, mas são Kunais).

Aqui os policiais interpelam o jovem garoto!

Policia: Seu Filho da P o que raios acha que ta fazendo aí? Ò.ó

Naruto: Treinando para ser um dia um Hokage! o/

Policia: ô.o...oras! Isso é desrespeito à autoridade! Você será preso por prática de...de...ahn...disso aí e por desacato à autoridade! Ù.ú

Naruto: Mas eu vou ser um Hokage! Porque esse é meu jeito ninja de ser!

Policia:...tá...e?

Naruto: E eu não posso ser preso ¬¬"

Policia: Agora está resistindo à prisão! O.O Senhor não nos obrigue a prendê-lo!

Naruto: "...

Policia: Que foi? ¬¬"

Naruto: Nada...só deixa eu rapidinho ir ali...eu juro que volto...

Policia: Jura mesmo? i.i

Naruto: Claro o

Policia: Ok

Naruto vai atrás de uma árvore e ouve-se: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Naruto volta

Naruto: Voltei...bora ser preso? ;D

Policia: Ah sim, claro

Prende Naruto

(Aviso: A maioria das armas que são ilegais não são legais)

E foi assim que mais uma vez a policia cumpre muito dificilmente seu dever!ò.ó

Aparece Narrador

Esse foi mais um dos vídeos incríveis da vida dos policias, com todas as sua dificuldades nesse mundo caótico com pessoas fora da lei! Pode ser você e até mesmo eu, mas ninguém pode sair das garras da justiça!ò.ó

Aparece policia

Policia: O senhor está preso Senhor Narrador!ò.ó

Narrador: Ok, Senhor pode me levar se eu descumpri a lei mereço uma grande penitência!...Faça tudo comigo! ;D

Policia: Claro ;D...mas o senhor nem vai perguntar porque está sendo preso? ô.o

Narrador: E precisa? i.i

Policia: Ah...deixa quieto "

- Fim -


End file.
